V3.12
(October 10th) |Related = Patch 3.12 Notes |Prev = V3.11 |Next = V3.13 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch and was made available on October 1: * The following skin was added along with this patch, was not made available until October 4: * (Only available until October 18) The following skin was added along with this patch, was not made available until October 10: * Important note on 3rd party apps! Due to some of the changes made this patch, using 3rd party applications has a higher risk of crashing your game. If your game is crashing, please try updating or uninstalling any applications you use alongside League of Legends. Now back to our regularly scheduled patch note programming… League of Legends v3.12 Champions * Jinx, the Loose Cannon, is in this build but will be turned on at a later date. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . * Visual Upgrade. * ** Fixed a bug that caused cooldown values to be extraordinarily high under certain conditions. * ** Warning buff on enemy champions now has a duration that matches the impact delay. * ** Cast time delay before channeling removed (reduced to 0 seconds from a second delay). ** Total damage increased to from . ** Channel time increased to seconds from 2. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * General ** Updated Lucian's recommended items. * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from 6. ** Mana regeneration gained per level increased to from . * ** When Lightslinger's target dies before the second shot hits, the second shot will now always attempt to find another target. * * Laser hit box width reduced to 100 units from 120. * Piercing Light now leads its target by 80 units when cast on an enemy champion. * Stats ** Base mana reduced to 235 from 270. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Slow percent increased to from . ** Slow duration reduced to from seconds flat. ** Slow no longer decays. ** Minimum throw distance added (400). ** Axes now stick in walls and structures only if they would land in impassible terrain. ** Axes now make jungle monsters ignore unit collision (to better enable Olaf's axe pickup play in the jungle). * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 at all ranks from . ** Now grants attack speed. ** Now provides 1% extra healing for every health that Olaf is missing ** Bonus life steal retained. ** Bonus attack damage and spell vamp removed. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Damage reduced to from . ** Bonus damage increased to of total attack damage ratio from 0. ** Health cost is equal to 40% of total damage dealt (unchanged ratio). ** Health cost is now refunded if it kills the target. ** Basic attacks lower the cooldown of Reckless Swing by 1 second. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 100 at all ranks. ** Mana cost removed. ** Now passively provides armor and magic resist. ** Active reworked: now removes the bonus armor and magic resist passive and grants bonus attack damage while active. ** Olaf now turns red when Ragnarok is active. ** Crowd control immunity retained. * General ** Adjusted recommended items to incorporate instead of . ** Improved basic attack to be more responsive * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * ** Movement speed increased to 80 at all ranks from . * ** Shen's damage reduction from taunted enemies now only applies to their basic attacks (previously reduced all physical damage). * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown now reduced by 3 seconds if Death Sentence strikes an enemy. * ** Passive basic attack "wind up" damage now only grows when Thresh's basic attack cooldown completes. * Fixed a bug that sometimes allowed Nidalee to perform from range. * ** Noxious Traps gold award increased to 10 from 0. * Ghouls now award 5 gold from 0. Items * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Unique Passive – Rage: movement speed bonus now halved for ranged champions. * Total cost increased to from . * Unique Passive – Rage: movement speed bonus now halved for ranged champions. * Fixed a bug causing the item to deal less damage than intended Maps & Game Modes Summoner's Rift Towers now have an item inventory that can be seen by clicking on them (no changes to how towers actually work). Each item in the inventory explains a specific tower mechanic. Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar The following changes are for Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar only: * Total cost increased to 2600 from 2300. * Tenacity effect is no longer ranged only. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . Twisted Treeline The following changes are for Twisted Treeline only: * ** Movement speed boost changed to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Armor and magic resist boost reduced to from . * * Cooldown increased to seconds from . Co-op vs. AI * Zyra Bot is now available in the Co-op vs. AI rotation. General * New Sight Ward/Vision Ward models/textures. * Revamped ranged minion attack particles. The new particles have trails that show the direction they're traveling in, giving players more information when quickly looking for minion aggro indicators. * Skillshots fired from fog of war should appear on the enemy's screen sooner if their champion is in the path of the missile. * Basic tutorial: fixed a target bar bug that was showing incorrect minion health and damage. * League system: Added notification icons in the profile that show players the number of team wins they need to claim season rewards if they're below the threshold. Game Menus * When playing in windowed mode, players can now interact with the game even while the options menu is open. * While playing in windowed mode your mouse cursor will be constrained to the game window regardless if the options menu is open or not. * Pressing F9 (default hotkey) releases the mouse from the game window so you can interact with your desktop or other applications. Revamped Trade System * Clearer Messaging: ** is busy trading. Try again when their trade is complete. ** has declined your trade request. ** has canceled the trade. ** no longer has the champion you wanted. Try trading again. * You will no longer be able to request a trade with a player who doesn't own your champion. Bug Fixes The following bugs with the trade system have been fixed: * Friends list not updating friend's current champion after a trade. * Players rerolling during a trade and then giving one player a different champion than they expect. * Trade icon not appearing after refusal of trade request. * Client denying a trade request. * Trade system displaying the wrong champion. * Simultaneous trade requests causing trades to lock and become unavailable. * Trade window would not time out for either player, leaving those two players unable to trade with anyone else. In-Game Options Menu * "Smart Cast" has been renamed "Quick Cast". * It is now faster and easier to rebind your primary keys and turn Quick Cast on and off for each of them. * Several options such as Sound Volume, Hud Scale, and Chat Scale will preview their changes without having to save your option changes. * The time required to switch resolutions or window modes has been drastically reduced. * An option to disable camera movement on revive has been added to the Game section. * The "More Options" section has been removed. Skins * Added extra VO lines triggered by interactions with specific champions. Undocumented Changes * Updated classic splash art and icon for and . * Updated game starting League of Legends logo. * gold per 10 increased to 5 from 4. * AD granted reduced to bonus attack damage}} from |attack damage}}. * AS granted reduced to bonus attack speed}} from |attack speed}}. * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration per level reduced to from . de:V3.12 fr:V3.12 pl:V3.12 Category:Patch notes